


Only those who care

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Scars, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Have other people noticed them?”Chloe said, focusing on his back.“Noticed what?” He asked turning his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deckerstar plus scars || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156381969327/i-love-the-moment-with-chloe-and-lucis-scars-so)

“Have other people noticed them?”  
Chloe said, focusing on his back.  
Lucifer was walking in front of her. The height difference ensured that his upper back was in her direct line of sight.  
“Noticed what?” He asked turning his head.  
“The scars.” Chloe rose her hand and pointed.  
“Oh, well.” Lucifer turned with all his body. “They were surely busy with other things to notice them.” A smirk grew on his mouth.  
“I'm serious, Lucifer,” she scolded him.  
“Someone may have noticed but they haven't focused on them so much. They didn't care, or they pretend not to see.”  
“How?”  
“I don't know. We can ask detective Douche,” he replied hissing the last syllable. “Or we can go inside and question the aunt about her alibi.” He spread an arm towards the building.  
“Dan saw your scars?” She demanded.  
“Have you ever been in a sauna?” Lucifer lowered the arm and put the hand in his pocket. “Of course he did. We wore a towel.”  
Chloe hated the way he gesticulated and the wiseass tone he used while telling her something obvious to him.  
She knew about the sauna of course, how could she not after his brilliant performance in court, but she didn't imagine that Daniel saw Lucifer's back.  
He didn't tell her anything and usually he was pretty open to discussions, mostly the ones related to her partner.  
“That's actually an example of seeing but not seeing,” he said waking her from her thoughts.  
“Daniel has always been a great observant and a caring person.”  
“Not so many people care about me, detective. Gladly you are one. Now...” he declared. “Shall we go?”  
Chloe nodded and started to walk.  
Lucifer was still a wall to break, but with his words Chloe felt like he just broke a brick to let her come in.


End file.
